Another Support
by Celsius009
Summary: When looking to overcome the horrors of a past and future, two friends found each other.
1. C

**For readers in finals week, a short fic to let your brain vent and take a break from studying.**

* * *

><p>Robin scrambled forward, catching himself on an arm as he skid around a thick pillar. A wall of black fire swept past him, catching his cloak as he called for help.<p>

"Chrom, could use a hand–!"

Swords were clashing before he could finish. Robin grunted and rose, wiping the blood from the cut across his forehead before it reached his eyes.

Validar stepped away from Chrom's assault, tiring his opponent by swinging at air. The younger man panted heavily, too slow to bring Falchion back up and the tall man appeared before him, smiling like a serpent as the curved dagger plunged.

Chrom fell back as Validar was tackled from the side, dagger skittering away as Robin brought his pommel down, hitting any part of the thin body he could find under the robes. Validar's resistance became feeble, one groping arm coming up reflexively to stop the attack. Robin rose, looking to Chrom who nodded grimly and turned away as Robin brought the sword down a final time.

The man died with a hiss, lips curving as he stared hungrily at Robin. His head fell back, pupils dilating as Chrom looked towards the dissipating arcane barrier.

Robin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was over. Grima's plots had been...

Validar's body shuddered. Twitching, limbs locking out and curling. Robin knew death throes. They didn't look like this. He looked to Chrom who was busy calling to their forces in the great hall. Something grabbed his ankle and he lurched away unable to break free. The entirety of Validar's eyes were blood red, staring at him as his hand glowed briefly.

Robin was overcome by a sense of calm. He stepped out of Validar's lifeless grip to retrieve the curved dagger as the body behind him went limp. Felt his temple. The cut was gone.

"We did it, Robin!... We won!"

Chrom's voice swam through his thoughts like molasses, overshadowed by the heartbeat-pulse that shuddered his vision.

_Thum-thump._

Some distance away other Shepherds caught sight of their victory, cheering as they cut through the last of the Grimleal. Both sides began fighting with renewed vigor, last resistance of the enemy screaming nonsense of resurrection and dying by the dragon's side.

Robin's eyes cast down to his hands, flexing them through his gloves. He recognized a strong grip, conditioned arms.

_Thum-thump._

"Robin!" He was spun around before Chrom embraced him, holding his shoulders tightly and laughing. Upon parting Chrom looked into his best friend's eyes, frowning.

"...You okay?"

With agonizing swiftness the dagger thrust into Chrom's heart.

The man didn't react. His cautious smile faltered, looking down, then back to Robin. His mouth opened but didn't seem to know what to say, grip on Robin's shoulders growing lax.

He slumped forward.

"Chrom!"

"Father!"

"No!"

Voices shouted behind Robin but his focus was on the man in his arms. Making sure he died as the knife twisted before yanking free to maximize blood flow. This was the way things were meant to be, to ensure the beginning of the end. And as Chrom's focus began to slide, eyes glazing over an expression of confusion and disbelief, Robin knew everything would be just fine.

He closed his eyes, hearing Frederick's swift boot strides behind him.

Everything would be just fine.

Robin opened his eyes again. The cathedral walls were gone, replaced by roiling black clouds that spanned the endless sky. Thunder boomed and he took a step forward, boot meeting crunching bone. He looked out, from his boot to the flat horizon in every direction seeing nothing but human bodies in various stages of decay. No flies. No crows. Nothing interrupted the stillness.

The way things were meant to be... Except...

A faint thought scratched at the back of his omniscience. Somewhere, some... Time, a world was waking up. Machinations put into motion to end this world. _His_ world. Machinations he had to crush.

A quiet thud hit his boot and he looked down. Dark crimson ran from sole onto bone. Another hit a skull nearby, then his forehead. He looked out again. There was work to be done, and now he had his army.

He trudged towards a red dawn, rain of blood soaking into his robes as bodies began shifting behind him like ripples across a still lake.

* * *

><p>Robin awoke with a gasp, staring past the pillow as his eyes focused on the far side of the tent. He inhaled deeply, not moving as he closed his eyes again. The dream had been haunting him for months. In the beginning it was only distant voices, vague shapes, bits and pieces. Now it was clear, he knew what was happening every time, and every time was powerless to stop it.<p>

Why would he dream of something so terrible? Himself, betraying their cause? Betraying Chrom? He felt guilty for dreaming it; though he had no control of what he saw, he felt responsible by simple fact that it was him. It couldn't be true though. Lucina would have warned them of Robin's treachery if it brought on her future, right?

His rubbed the corners of his eyes and rose from his cot, sensing sleep would not come tonight. The earth was cool beneath his feet but the night was balmy. Ylisse summer days were warm, and this close to the Plegian border the heat staved the desert chill away until dawn.

Pushing out the tent he saw the moonless night was still dark, countless stars twinkling large and small across the sky. Dawn still a ways away, the only light coming from the unattended firepit coals in the middle of the commanders' circle. Some time ago Frederick retired from his watch to get his nightly five hours of rest.

Robin approached the pit, feeling for one of the remaining logs and stripping some bark from the back like Frederick taught, shredding it as he tried thinking about nothing. He placed the kindling on the glowing embers and the log over the small growing flame, blowing softly until the fire licked the underside of the wood.

The quiet night was broken by crackling fire. He sat back, staring into the flames in silence, groggily trying to push the dreams from his head but failing to think of anything else until a voice spoke from behind him.

"May I join you, Robin?"

He looked over his shoulder but he knew that strong voice and proper tone without seeing her. Lucina stood a few steps behind him in her long sleeping tunic, waiting for his answer as if he might say no. He smiled, her unconscious formality was always charming.

"Of course, Lucina. Your company is always welcome."

She moved to sit beside him as he reached for another log to lean on the first. She adjusted her tunic before speaking.

"What keeps you from your bed?"

The momentarily forgotten dream returned and he looked into the fire. He couldn't tell anyone about that awful nightmare, least of all the daughter of the man he dreamed of killing.

"Just a bad dream."

"Would it help to talk about it?"

"It's just a dream." He dismissed, rubbing his tired eyes.

Robin didn't need to add himself to the number of things Lucina kept an eye on. She already took it upon herself to help in every mundane task around camp, from training recruits to cutting vegetables she wore more hats than any other Shepherd. He glanced over.

"Did I wake you? Or could you not sleep either?"

He felt her shift beside him and saw her staring into the fire. She always carried herself with confidence and certainty, but now she drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to rest her chin.

"Sleep is sometimes... Difficult."

"Anything you ah... Want to talk about?" He scratched the back of his head, realizing she had no obligation to answer him after his response.

Her large eyes met his for a moment of consideration before losing themselves in the flames again.

"It's nothing special. Most of us from the future can't sleep through the night..." She closed her eyes, brows marred as if trying to block the flow of thoughts now running through her mind.

"Memories?"

"The things we saw. Did..." She trailed off looking torn between wanting to talk and wanting to forget.

It occurred to Robin how little they actually knew about the time Lucina came from, other than it was something they wanted to avoid. But while his tactician brain could lay out battle plans and juggle logistics in record time he was clueless when it came to what made appropriate fireside conversation. Was them being alone enough to warrant her opening up to him? Was he insensitive for asking for more information? It occurred to him this was one of the first times he'd been alone with her. Fighting shoulder to shoulder with someone built trust that would take years to gain otherwise, it didn't occur to him how little time they spent together off the battlefield. He might be considering her a much closer friend than she realistically did him.

"Fighting a losing battle was one thing, living in constant fear another. It's a terrible thing to admit but after a while caring for people becomes hard, after you've lost so many... Seen so many friends pass..." She trailed away and shook her head. "Meet someone for the first time, the next day you were saying goodbye for the last time."

Lucina stared into the fire, gaze hardening as she held strong against a fresh surge of memories. Robin understood, his job would be infinitely easier if he was capable of distancing himself from the lives he held in his hands every time he sent soldiers out on a mission. But he wasn't, and he liked to think that's what separated him from other military advisors.

"I guess coming back to a worn-torn past didn't help with that." Robin apologized with sigh, but she shook her head.

"Not at first, but you gave me hope. Seeing your value of life, never losing a single Shepherd... At first I was suspicious of your abilities, but now I wish you were by my side when our last cities fell."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm a bit glad I wasn't."

She nodded in acquiescence.

"It does no help to think wishfully anyway. The fact was we didn't have you with us, and not a day went by I didn't question if I was doing the right thing, or just surviving."

Robin waited, sensing there was a story that Lucina debated telling him. She didn't owe him an explanation, and if it resurfaced bad memories he'd prefer she let them stay buried, but when she chose to continue he realized the trust she was showing in him.

"We lived with a fundamental combat doctrine: No one gets left behind. It was the core of our values and gave everyone the assurance that they would never become risen. Dead or alive, no one was left for Grima, and we would all come back together. That's what I promised my soldiers... Higher than any order, that doctrine superseded all circumstances. My officers would bring them home. I would bring them home"

She took a shuddeh, clearing her throat.

"It was a ruined city. Infested, but we were desperate for supplies and one of our own knew it was the closest place for medicinal herbs and equipment for two-days journey in any direction. Time people didn't have. I led the mission and... It went bad. Seven of us went in, three barely came out."

Lucina went silent and Robin realized the dilemma. He weighed the decision in his head, scratching his chin. When he didn't press further she finished unnecessarily.

"My presence speaks of my choice."

Lucina steeled herself for the look that demanded explanation, critical eyes full of judgment. When none came she looked to him, but he was staring into the fire. He noticed her watching and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"What would you have done?" She asked, surprised she had to ask for the information most people readily volunteered.

"I wasn't there."

She blinked.

"You have an opinion."

"Based on conjecture and a handful of details."

"But you have one."

Her eyes searched his. He recognized that look, quietly seeking validation. Like he ultimately held all the answers. It was the same gaze he received fifteen times a day from Chrom. He didn't understand what the royal family saw in his three year's worth of boundless wisdom since Chrom found him in that field, but it was clear she held the same level of respect for him her father did.

"I would like to hear it."

He considered her another moment, then looked back to the fire. He didn't have the numbers to work with parameters of future hypothetical missions, what more it was done – nothing he did let alone said now would have any effect whatsoever. He couldn't see the value of his opinion on the matter, but sensed that wasn't the response she was looking for. What would be the morale impact of leaving their allies behind? That would probably be the biggest hit to the troops, seeing when push came to shove they bent. Their golden rule was worth as much as the air it used when spoken.

Robin somehow sensed this too, wasn't the response she was looking for. Moreover it wasn't what she needed to hear. He thought for another minute then spoke.

"I think it's unfair for anyone to pass judgment on a situation they weren't present for. I can tell the decision weighed heavily on you, and for that I'm sorry but... Lamenting over it now won't bring them back."

Lucina shook her head.

"I can't stand the idea that their last thoughts were that I was a coward. That I abandoned them."

"I don't think a single person who knows the name 'Lucina' would consider that for a second."

She met his serious gaze and he nodded.

"Your responsibility is to humanity. The people you _could_ save. Would that have been the right choice, diving straight back in with three people so you could all die together? Rules aren't nooses that tie you to the grave. You want my opinion – you saved three people. The alternative was that you could have saved zero, and you'd be dead. Doesn't take a tactician to weigh those on a scale to see what the right call was."

Silence followed his words as she processed them.

"Do you believe that?"

He chuckled, half shrugging.

"For whatever it matters, I do. I also believe in not dwelling on what can't be changed, living in the present..." His expression grew serious, meeting her gaze evenly, "And Lon'qu's cooking."

Her expression told him she didn't get it, so he continued.

"You've tried his au gratin potatoes, right? He doesn't get saddled with chef duty often but when he is? You can _taste_ the symmetry. Everything is cut so precisely, measured to the drop. He really did miss his calling as a sous-chef."

"Why–?"

"Why only sous, right? I really thought he was shooting for head chef too, but the man has no creativity in the kitchen. Plenty of flair, but no spice. I mean yes literal spice but no figurative–"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're talking about. What does this have to do with anything?"

Robin glanced over, seeing his attempt at humor lost completely. She stared in puzzlement, trying to logically connect his jump in topic change.

"It's ah... I wasn't serious."

Her expression didn't change.

"It was more of a... A joke to lighten the..."

No response.

"...Nevermind." Robin cleared his throat, reaching over and grabbing another log to add to the fire. "Apologies, you were serious and I was being foolish."

Robin didn't look at her, mentally scolding himself. She had opened up to him about a traumatic experience of her past, and he tried making her laugh. She was the survivor of an apocalyptic future and the savior of humanity, and he wasted her time with jokes. The more he thought about it the more stupid he found himself.

He opened his mouth to offer a more thorough apology when she spoke.

"I appreciate your attempt to take my mind off it."

He glanced over, seeing her smile softly into the fire. It was a rare turn of her lips, one that caught his attention every time he saw it. She caught his gaze and he closed his mouth, feeling his face heat.

"N-no problem."

"But talking about it actually... Helped. I think I can get some rest now. Thank you for the conversation, Robin." She rose, resting a hand on his shoulder as she passed.

"It was nothing." Robin mumbled, distracted by the momentary scent of flowers. He consciously remained facing forward, trusting she didn't need his eyes to see herself safely to her tent.

He cleared his throat again, shredding another piece of bark to keep his hands busy and reminded himself that was his best friend's daughter...

… His best friend's strong, independent, beautiful daughter. Though Chrom hadn't _actually_ fathered _this_ Lucina. He hadn't raised her... Technically. And though she hadn't kept track of her birthdays and he suffered from severe retrograde amnesia, she and Robin were even roughly the same age.

Sensing idle thoughts wandering in a dangerous direction he cleared his throat again, frowning as he reached for another log. Perhaps he'd check the makeshift showers the soldiers had set up, clear his head before getting started on the day's planning.

There was plenty of work to be done and he'd already spent too much time worrying about dreams.


	2. B

**Thank you guest who corrected my filters. I had them set but they weren't saved for some reason.**

* * *

><p>"Chrom, could use a hand–!"<p>

"We did it, Robin!... We won!"

"...You okay?"

"Father!"

"No!"

Robin shuddered awake, squeezing his eyes tight to purge the images. Unlike other dreams these lingered, reminding him they were his. They were his dreams, his thoughts. Every night for the last week.

The pillow under his face was damp. He reached for the cut on his forehead, feeling only cold sweat. What was he doing wrong? What did he do that brought these vivid dreams on so frequently? He loved Chrom like a brother, could think of no nobler cause than the one they fought for. Why would his mind conjure something so terrible, let alone allow himself to relive it every night?

Guilt plagued him throughout his routines now. He diversified his activities to keep his mind busy but every night the dream would be there, sure as his cot.

Sensing another early morning Robin rocked himself over the edge, bare feet sending chills up his body. The earth was cold, fall nights giving the air a nip that reminded everyone the seasons were changing. Robin was just grateful it kept him awake.

He donned a blanket and pushed out of his tent, stumbling on the hem. He really was exhausted, but if going back to sleep would repeat the same cycle he'd rather just suffer through the next day and collapse tomorrow night.

It was another new moon and crickets sang in the night. Stars spread the sky like a tapestry, but he only watched them a moment before moving to the fire pit. The coals had turned black. He quietly placed two logs over them and snapped his fingers. He was too impatient to deal with tinder tonight – he was cold and irritable. The flames breathed to life before him in time to catch another chill and he sat back against the large log, bundling himself closer.

Their campaign against Walhart was going well. Too well, for Robin's preference. He was largely unneeded, basic mobile infantry tactics had proven effective disrupting supply lines and until the enemy adapted Robin saw no need to adjust proven methods. Even so, Robin wasn't a planner. He was an improviser. So when _he_ had backup plans, and his backup plans had contingency plans, he knew he was beating a dead horse. The battlefield was like predicting a falling leaf. The the only way to base a reliable course of action was after he saw what he was working with. Chances were none of his backups would ever be given voice, all locked in his mental vault until deleted to make room for other things he'd never need.

"I didn't think you were on watch tonight."

Robin jumped at the voice, eyes adjusting to make out Lucina emerging from the darkness that led to the rest of camp. He closed his eyes as his heart calmed, chuckling.

"You're out late, Princess."

He didn't ask why. She wore a long sleeping tunic and combat boots, tousled hair missing tiara. What one might throw on if they couldn't sleep and wanted to take a midnight stroll.

Lucina shivered slightly, staring at the fire. She looked like she didn't want to intrude again.

Robin extended a wing of blanket, facing the flames. They'd shared closer proximity on more than one battlefield, he didn't give it much thought as she stepped forward hesitantly, then moved to sit beside him. He handed her the edge of the blanket around her shoulders and retracted his arm, letting her hold her side of their shelter closed.

"How have you been doing?"

It took him a moment to hear the words, and then another to understand them. Her large eyes flickered in the firelight, watching him with concern. She wasn't making small talk. She recognized when her soldiers weren't well, and he wasn't so stubborn to pretend he was otherwise. But he also couldn't share that... God awful dream with her. It was his problem, he would sort it out.

"Not so hot." He smiled, not bothering to lie, "Just ah... Sometimes sleep... Well, you of all people..."

Lucina nodded, still watching him after he turned back to the fire. She didn't speak for a while. Robin didn't mind. Just being this close to her was comforting. She spent little time socializing with most Shepherds, but he enjoyed his time around her. She was the heir of their kingdom and second-in-command of their unit, he couldn't ask for more than that. They'd spoken more since their last fireside conversation, Robin's rotating schedule frequently coinciding with her being everywhere at once. Perhaps that's why it didn't feel strange to sit so close. He'd heard it was a sign of genuine friendship, when two people could simply _be_ around one another without talking. Just enjoying one another's company. He hoped that was true.

"I could watch the stars all night." She muttered beside him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He was with company now. Had to think less.

"Are you a night-person?"

She smiled at that.

"Not particularly. But we didn't have them in the future. I remember bits, almost like... Portraits. Of how they used to look, growing up. After the world ended, the sky was always dark, and the clouds never parted."

"Yeah." He agreed absentmindedly.

She looked at him.

"...But seeing them like this..." She turned her attention skywards again, "It's beautiful. Few take the time to notice them, or smell flowers on the side of the road... I'm going to miss them."

"Miss them?" Robin turned to her, confused. "What are you talking about?"

She looked surprised by his tone.

"After all this is over... I have to go back."

He shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"This isn't my world."

"I don't mean to offend, but your world sounds terrible. Why would you ever return?"

"It's where I came from. Terrible or not, it's where I belong." Lucina answered simply.

She'd apparently come to terms with this fact long ago. Robin understood now why she always seemed at arm's length. The only people she spent considerable time with among the Shepherds were her parents. She didn't want to make attachments she knew she'd eventually have to leave behind with her inevitable journey home. It was ultimately her decision but... He didn't want her to leave.

"Does your father know?"

"I've mentioned it before. I suppose it would be proper to bring it up again before departing."

"Lucina..."

She sat straight, looking at him seriously as if hit by an epiphany.

"Is that where the expression comes from? 'Take the time to smell the flowers on the side of the road?'"

Robin stared for a moment. He chuckled at the change of tone, but at her genuinely curious expression had to stifle laughter. Her eyes flashed which made the demand for such trivia that much more endearing. She was so knowledgeable of politics, government, military tactics, capable of maneuvering an embassy and battlefield with equal ease – virtually anything important or useful in the real world she was adept at. Her naivety for the mundane was... Cute.

Lucina leaned into him suddenly almost pushing him over, indignant eyes warning him to answer her.

"W-we just say 'stop and smell the roses,' usually. But yes, that's where it comes from. Appreciate the little things." Robin managed through a smile, using his arm to right himself. She nodded, mouthing the words to herself as she looked into the fire.

Readjusting his half of the blanket to retain the escaping heat, he realized how close they were sitting since she leaned over, somehow shrinking their already intimate distance. His face began to heat more, blanket becoming somewhat stifling.

Chancing a glance in her direction he saw her focus returned to the stars above, that gentle smile in place.

"It's been too long since we heard that."

"Hm?" Robin looked over his shoulder, trying to catch what he missed.

"That. Your laugh." She said as if it were obvious – Shepherds needed food, water, and Robin's laughter.

"No one notices my laugh." Robin chuckled, wanting to keep the conversation realistic.

"You underestimate your importance."

"You overestimate it."

"You're not taking care of yourself, which puts strain on the rest of the Shepherds who care about you." She responded with an accusatory note that left a slight sting.

Robin wasn't certain how to answer, the change in tone was slight but noticeable.

"To those whose concern I may have raised, I can assure them my duties remain unimpaired." He spoke slowly, feeling more like shirking a performance report with a superior officer rather than enjoying a quiet fireside conversation with a friend. It made their close proximity a little less comfortable.

Her eyes softened, closing quickly as if chastising herself.

"The concern... Isn't for your duties, Robin." She spoke carefully, choosing her words deliberately this time but still seeming frustrated with herself. "Forgive me, I'm not very good at this. But... We want to know you're well. When you aren't we worry about you."

Robin wasn't really sure who "we" comprised of, he thought he'd hid his exhaustion well. No one else brought it up.

"If I could sleep through the night, I assure you I would." Robin offered, sitting a little straighter.

Lucina wasn't the best at displaying her emotions, but he wasn't sure if the change stemmed from actual anger or just an inability to express something else. Concern? Was "we" in fact just "her?" That would make sense, she kept a close eye on everyone close to her father and with Robin's responsibility including the Exalt's safety it would stand to reason he'd merit additional attention.

"In the future we rarely had beds. Blankets were a luxury few could burden themselves with." Lucina recalled, looking into the fire. He expected to see her expression darken with memory, but her tone suggested this was just background information.

"Seasons slowed to a crawl until every day felt like winter. Every night we slept together for warmth. It became... Comforting. To know someone was always close, there with you, and you weren't alone in the world..."

Her last words hung in the air until he looked at her. She was watching him, gauging a reaction. His face began to heat.

"That's what kept my nightmares away. Maybe it can do the same for you?"

"T-that sounds really nice," Robin chuckled, opening his half of the blanket to let some cool air in, "I'll ah... Be sure to propose that when I start sharing a tent with someone."

She shook her head.

"It's about survival, Robin. Not the image of modesty." But upon seeing his flustered expression unchanged she continued, "Apologies, I know there are still many customs in the past I'm still learning. But I suppose the intimacy can seem misleading if freezing to death isn't a concern, or if waking up tomorrow is all but guaranteed."

Her face was somewhat flush now, fair skin darkening.

"Truthfully it's never been just me and one other person, either."

The mental image of her and the other children from the future all huddled together for warmth, shivering in the night, made him feel instantly guilty.

She wasn't just asking for his well-being. She herself suffered from nightly terrors. Likely since she'd come to the past, and never brought up a solution until now. It would be the equivalent of him being told to sleep on a stone floor every night for the rest of his life. Something he was unaccustomed and uncomfortable with, and expected to adhere to. On the other hand, pretending this was entirely normal and selfless would fall fairly short of the mark once the rest of camp saw the two of them exiting one tent in the morning. "It wasn't what it looked like," had a poor track record of defense in court-martials. Chrom wouldn't martial him though, would he? He still didn't know where the man stood on the matter of his daughter. Lucina was so unapproachable it hadn't been an issue before... So why was she here now, sharing his blanket and body heat?

"This has been bothering you for a while... Why me, now?"

It took her a moment to follow his thought line, realizing he knew she wasn't making the suggestion solely for his benefit.

"Because we both know what it's like, to be haunted." She answered finally, looking into his eyes. "And because... I trust you."

She looked down, cheeks flushing darker as he stared. He wasn't expecting that. He didn't think Lucina trusted anyone other than her parents, but it made his mind for him. He braved the chilly air to reach for more wood and leaned back against the log. It's not like he would get any sleep in his tent, but at least one of them might get some rest tonight.

"Well, it can be awkward for the both of us, then."

Lucina looked, hesitating as he nodded towards his shoulder.

"Frederick will be up leading cadence in a couple hours, but if it's too uncomfortable or cold we can try another night." Robin offered disarmingly, giving her a way out if she changed her mind.

To his surprise she nodded, bundling the blanket closer and moving until their sides were flush, then resting her head on his shoulder. They sat there stiffly, waiting for the awkwardness to pass. Robin could feel her head half-resting, half-hovering against him, breath too measured to be natural.

"I thought you said you've done this before."

"I have."

He cleared his throat. The moment lingered. An ember popped loudly.

"It doesn't feel like you have."

"Well a polearm might be more receptive." She quipped, lifting her head in dissatisfaction, "Could you... Pretend to be comforting until I fall asleep?"

Robin didn't realize he'd been expecting her to change the atmosphere single-handedly. That was hardly fair, if he wasn't comfortable how could she be? He nodded, taking a deep breath. Tried to build the casual presence that it was natural, nothing he hadn't done before. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat. A thought occurred and he leaned away, hesitated, and felt her stiffen as his arm came around her shoulders.

He held his breath as they watched the fire. She didn't move. That was it, the threshold was crossed, trust between them violated and any chance of–

Racing thoughts ground to a halt as her shoulders loosened. She leaned in again, tucked fully in the nook of his arm now. He could sense rather than see her eyes taking in the fire, no closer to sleep than before this started. He cleared his throat, half-wincing.

"Too much?"

"...No."

"Sorry I was just trying to–..."

"It's nice."

She curled her legs in closer and Robin felt her body relax against him for the first time. They sat in silence for several minutes, listening to the ambiance of crackling fire and crickets chirping to the autumn night.

Robin closed his eyes. He couldn't tell if he dozed, slept, or lost himself in thought but after some time he muttered to her.

"I should probably send you back to your cot, when you're ready. Wouldn't want the others to wake up and get the wrong idea."

Lucina was a light sleeper, but as he gently shook his arm she simply rocked against him. She breathed softly out of her mouth, and he stopped trying to rouse her. She had a look of peace across her face he never saw when she was awake. He just assumed her brow was naturally some degree of furrowed, but seeing her sleep he guessed it was due to her always harboring some sternness or worry. He wanted her to always look this carefree and serene. Whatever she now dreamt of wasn't what sent her on night walks, and he was happy to think he provided some level of comfort for her. She did so much for all of them, it was something small he could offer in return...

No... That's what he would say if someone asked. In reality he wanted her to be happy. She never looked it. Stoic from the moment she woke up to when she disappeared at night, but right now...

She grunted and slid an arm over his chest. He glanced around before resting his head on hers. If anyone deserved to be happy after all this, she did. And he would do whatever he could to make that happen.

And if answering the hard looks and questioning stares as the others awoke before her was the start of that path, he'd face every obstacle without hesitation because she was worth it.


	3. A

**This was supposed to be up yesterday, but life.**

* * *

><p>Rain pattered around the boots stalking along the alley's shadow. A fist rose and seven bodies leaned into the building, hands on weapons, stock still.<p>

Water ran down Lucina's bangs. She didn't blink, focusing on the slogging footsteps around the corner. They faded and she exhaled, motioning the others forward as they exited the alley. The tall buildings and narrow streets allowed almost undetectable movement throughout the city, but if one body was found it would be like smashing the hornet's nest.

"How close are we to the university?" Cynthia asked from behind her.

"Just a block over, that's the edge of campus." Inigo flicked his silver hair back, styling it with rainwater for a moment before it matted again.

"The herbology garden was a stone's throw from there. Medica labs at the south side. In and out, like I said."

"If no one's found it yet. Scavengers have picked everything else clean." Severa scowled, plucking a dead stem from potted dirt on a window sill. It crumbled between her fingers and fell to the cobblestone street.

"Really, think they could leave something behind for the rest of us?" Nah asked, standing on the tips of her toes to peer into the pot to scrounge for roots, finding only disappointment.

"Everyone's just trying to survive." Lucina responded, peering around the next corner and gesturing towards the other three in tow. "Brady, take Nah, Severa and Yarne to the labs, gather any equipment you can find. You know what to look for."

"Yes ma'am." He muttered, jerking his head towards the south alley and departing with his team.

"He'll be less sour when we haul everything back." Inigo rubbed his hands together with a grin, "This place is untouched since we lost it – no one's been able to get in. We'll pick the place clean and be set for weeks."

Lucina said nothing as they proceeded towards campus. Set for weeks, and then what? Eventually this stash would run out like everything else. Was this their future, a never ending series of retrieval missions of escalating danger? Until the day everything that came before Grima was gone, and with nothing coming after, was a slow death all that awaited them?

"_This_ is where you went to school, Inigo?"

Cynthia's question brought her mind to the present. A raindrop hit her nose. Beyond it across the street they could see the way open into a sprawling deserted campus with beautiful engraved buildings, each a decaying work of masonry art. The stillness was nothing new, but it wasn't the quiet that made hair stand on end with anticipation. It was that of a silent, untouched grove.

He sighed, shrugging. She could see the ghosts of the past pass before him. How different this place must have been then, full of youth and hope, now a silent mausoleum of ideas and futures.

"Only the best father could afford."

They drew near a building whose side engraved the second great war, against the Valmese invasion decades ago. Others told no particular story – the desire to be profound without any real message. By the time anyone realized they were in the middle of a third war it was too late. This was when time stopped for the world; history was no longer kept, they were walking through the last journal entry of civilization.

Lucina rested a hand on the mossy carving of the enemy general's face. A giant – striking down the Khan of the West. She frowned, rubbing her fingers together.

"...Just seems so strange now. I mean, people went here, to learn about math, and politics, and... What do we have to show for it, y'know?" Inigo continued past Cynthia who stopped at an angelic-like figure carving.

"A world ago, I'm sure it made sense." Lucina answered, gaze trailing to the base of the wall where a puddle formed despite the long overhang protecting the walkway.

"Yeah... This place was one of the last ones to get hit. I think father wanted to keep me away from the war for as long as he could. Pretend like the world wasn't falling apart around us."

"How did you get out?" Cynthia asked, following him around the corner to find the door to the atrium.

"It wasn't hard." Inigo chuckled darkly, "Most of these kids hadn't lifted a sword outside of a training yard. I tried getting some others out but... The risen had pretty much mastered the whole 'surround and attack' technique by then. The others didn't stand a chance, so… I got to live."

The tone wasn't that of amusement or joy. Lucina knew he'd lost friends here. Out of anyone in their group Inigo probably had to adapt the most since Grima's rise, going from his father's villa and worries of a college boy to scraping by means to survive with roots to eat and rocks for shelter. Lucina felt a rare pang of sympathy for the man as she rounded the corner. He was trying a door that didn't budge, barred by grime and dirt.

Beside him Cynthia was beside an engraved mural that made the viewer look like they stood at the edge of a field of flowers, intricate detail put into every petal worn away by time. Lucina didn't know much of masonry or stone carvings but she guessed this took years to complete. In the far distance a nondescript figure stood in the middle of the field. It was rare to see Cynthia considering anything in silent thought and Lucina's mind ran parallel as she stopped beside her. The original artist was long since dead, no one was left to correct the figure's identity.

"I remember the last one she did for me... Telling me about how things were bad... But 'the night was always darkest just before dawn.'" Cynthia chuckled, running a hand along stone petals and up to the figure.

"Day's also brightest just before dusk." Inigo grunted, pushing off the door and walking around the side of the building to find another entrance.

"Yeah well, things are pretty dark already. Waiting for dawn anytime now." Cynthia muttered as Lucina reached forward to touch the wall.

"I don't know how much stock she put into them, I think it was just her way of encouraging us."

"Encouraging you, maybe. It was her way of telling me to stop playing with the boys."

"You were beating them up."

"_Playing_!" Cynthia objected indignantly, folding her arms with a sigh. "Anyway, she never gave me love readings either."

Lucina smiled at that. The attempts at fostering childhood love were a forgotten part of her youth, often dismissed in favor of hearing more of her mother and father's tales of adventure. Silly, it all seemed now.

"You weren't old enough."

"I was old enough to know I loved Inigo." Cynthia blushed, lowering her voice. "And that he favored you. _Favors _you."

"You're not old enough."

"Mom!" Cynthia cupped her hands to her mouth, wailing playfully at the wall as Lucina smiled, turning from the mural to follow their campus guide around the building.

Just before she reached it Inigo popped his head around with a grin.

"You girls gotta see this."

Lucina's vision swam, swirling forms and strange sounds carrying her forward in time as she climbed through the ivy-choked window Inigo had found.

She hit the soft floor, eyes adjusting to the dim light coming from the doorway ahead. She realized she was kneeling in moss, then stared around the classroom.

Desks and chairs had long since broken down, making room for the thick vines and dark plants that broke through the floor, spreading along the walls. Standing to inspect an umbrella-sized mushroom, she heard Cynthia enter the room behind her followed by Inigo. Her sister gasped, awestruck.

"Are those… Plants? Green plants?"

Inigo laughed, moving quickly to the door.

"You haven't even seen the atrium yet."

Cynthia followed immediately. Lucina stared around another moment in wonder. It didn't seem possible such a place could still exist. Grima's minions corrupted the very ground they walked on. But if they never entered this area...

She felt Inigo's hand on her wrist and she was dragged towards the door. Her breath caught, choking back tears at the marvel before her. Rain drizzled from the open roof, catching on the lush ferns and running down the flat-leaved overhanging branches to the bright green foliage below. A single patch of flowers sprouted from the missing floor that had once been a garden, surrounded by the herbs and specimens that had since grown rampant with no caretakers to maintain them.

One leaf pooled too much water and tilted, emptying itself onto Cynthia's head, snapping her out of her trance to giggle and reach to touch a leaf in disbelief. She laughed in delight, navigating the floors careful not to trample anything she deemed too pretty to step on.

"How is this possible…?" Lucina managed from doorway.

"I guess the little sun that's made it through has been enough for these guys." Inigo lifted a fern before spinning on a heel to face her.

"So, I get MVP or something for this, right? I mean we have _more_ than a few weeks of herbs here. Take some now, let more grow, this place is a bank! We could plant seeds, start growing food, make it part of our migration route..."

Inigo's voice carried on beside her but Lucina wasn't listening. She looked down, uncurling her tight grip from Falchion's hilt and taking a shuddering breath. "Surprise" was synonymous with "tragedy" in their world. This was something she'd never seen before. A... Good thing. A possibility, a hope for a future plan of action. Not simply scavenge, strip, move on – a locust's existence. This was the chance for them to be human again.

"I mean I'll take a kiss as a reward, too." Inigo's grinning face appeared before her, turning to the side expectantly.

Lucina felt the foreign desire to laugh. A culmination of unfamiliar emotions roiling inside of her, considering it. But she rolled her eyes with a smile, resting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze as she stepped past him. Inigo was a shameless flirt, but even if he did harbor some genuine feelings for her she couldn't let anyone that close. All she'd ever known was loss. Knew what it did to her mother, and that if she let anyone that close it would destroy her. Her group needed her focused. She couldn't afford to develop those kinds of relationships.

She could sense Inigo slouch behind her before bouncing back and moving off the explore a colorful cluster of mushrooms under a tree trunk. She neared Cynthia kneeling beside the flower patch. Her sister looked up with a grin, holding out a hand for hers, other plucking a flower stem.

"We don't have time, Cynthia." Lucina tried to bring them back to reality for a moment – they were expected back within minutes and hadn't even begun taking stock.

"C'mon Lucina, _please_? It's been an age since we've seen a flower. For mom?"

Lucina opened her mouth to protest, words failing her. That was an unfair justification Cynthia often used to indulge in anything they shared with their mother, and it got her every time.

"Then you help me find the herbal remedies mom taught us." Lucina stated, arms folded. Cynthia nodded enthusiastically and Lucina offered her hand with a poorly restrained smile.

The younger girl crushed the petals in one hand, letting them fall across Lucina's palm. She blew gently, brushing the fortunes she didn't care to see aside, angling Lucina's hand to find what she was looking for.

"Ah. Oh my. I see."

Lucina smiled at Cynthia's imitation.

"Yes, yes. Yes! It's clear as day, Lucina. You have a great love in your future." Cynthia raised her voice and fastened her grip on Lucina's wrist as the older girl started to pull away, "He's going to be funny, handsome... But you're going to have to open your heart. You're going to be hurt, but he'll be there for you, and you for him when you need each other most. Together you'll help each other through the pain."

"Cynthia–..."

"I'm not making it up!" Cynthia exclaimed, "And when the time comes, you'll have a choice to realize you've always loved him, or…" a petal was carefully plucked, "Oh... That's sad."

Lucina stared at her sister's crestfallen expression. Cynthia bit her lip, frowning at her palm. Rain fell a little harder, drizzle making it past the canopy to bead on the flowers beside them.

"What?" Lucina demanded impatiently, then rolled her eyes at her sister's smirk.

"Knew you cared." Cynthia grinned mischievously before blowing another petal out of the way, "Shoo, I'm trying to see my sister's love lif– oh wow."

Lucina yanked her hand away, matching her sister's blush.

"Hey! You know it's bad luck to end the reading early!" Cynthia complained, trying to keep her crimson face straight.

"I held up my part, now help us find the useful herbs." Lucina gestured towards the variety of plants growing from every crevice and tried concentrating on the mission at hand.

Her sister had a way of making her forget her responsibilities. It wasn't a bad thing, Lucina was often the last person to realize she needed a break. But they needed to meet up with the others, the longer they spent here the less chance they'd be able to come back to this oasis.

They hurried around the atrium, directed by Cynthia's calls and points to cut stalks and leaves. Lucina felt another nostalgic sense of a time lost – they were like children at the market with their mother. Inigo grinned at her, fanning himself with a spread of wide flat leaves that could be used for tea. Another token of the old world.

"Father taught me the noble's technique to making the finest tea in all of Valm."

"A bold claim." Lucina smiled, steeling herself for the second pass today.

"One I am willing to prove, if you will allow demonstration." He raised an eyebrow and she opened her mouth, "A meal's ration of water, that's all I'd need, and I could make enough for camp with this."

She blinked, caught off guard. He bit the edge of the leaf imploringly, puppy eyes meeting slow smile.

"Tea is mostly water anyway. I think it would do us well to celebrate today's find, Inigo."

He beamed in response.

"You're the best, Lucina."

She shook her head, "Today's credit is yours. We would never have found this place if not for you."

"And we wouldn't be here in the first place if you didn't allow it."

"She's going to have a girl, by the way."

They stared as Cynthia approached, opening Lucina's satchel to stuff it full of green leaves and roots. She winked at his clueless expression.

"I saw it."

"What are you–?"

"Nothing." Lucina interrupted, pushing her sister ahead of her towards the room they entered from. Inigo followed, scratching the back of his neck before moving around them to the window.

"I'll make sure it's clear." He muttered with a grin, hoisting himself onto the high sill and peeking over. His foot found a vine and he scrambled out of sight.

"I would appreciate you refraining from making such comments." Lucina spoke seriously, securing the satchel as Cynthia folded her arms.

"What? I _saw_ it. Why pretend otherwise?"

"Because I don't care for him the way you do." Lucina explained slowly, needing her sister to understand that. Cynthia flushed.

"W-wha– I-I don't!"

"I see the way you watch him, and I'm happy for you. The world needs more of that." Lucina smiled, resting her hands on Cynthia's shoulders, "But it's something I can't have. My responsibility is making sure we have a tomorrow, and I can't do that with..." She gestured towards the window.

"But... I saw, in the petals!"

"They're just flowers, Cynthia. Mother's predictions weren't always true."

"And by the end father let his position turn him into a machine. Don't be like him, Lucina."

"Father performed what the duties of his station required. You would be lucky if I became half the leader he was." Lucina's eye's narrowed, meeting Cynthia's defiant gaze, "His last words to me were to protect the family – protect you. And I'll die before anything happens to you, Cynthia."

"You can't always protect me, Lucina. And if that time comes I would rather go knowing I had a sister."

Cynthia didn't back down but Lucina held up a hand, head tilted towards the window.

"...Let's go let's go! Move it out – Inigo! Where are the girls!?"

Lucina rushed to the window, finding the foothold and hoisting herself through without hesitation.

Time stretched forward like a long hallway, blurred forms warping before her vision like dye in water, screams and cries and unearthly bellows piercing her mind. She was running, panting, wide eyes scanning every alley and window ahead as the city came alive around them.

Red pinpricks from the second story window ahead was the only warning she had before an arrow plunged at her. It tagged her upper pectoral, punching through the leather chestguard even as she let her weight drop. She false-stepped to the left and threw her weight the opposite direction, landing in an alley as another arrow whisked past.

She looked down, testing the barbed arrowhead's depth. It wasn't deep, but right now it was a plug and she'd need all the blood she had to make it out. Slowing down, getting caught, was a death sentence. She held the head steady and snapped the shaft with a grimace, pushing herself up the wall as Cynthia appeared from further in the alley, calling to her.

"I'm okay!" Lucina assured, masking the pain for her sister's benefit and looking over her shoulder, "We have to keep moving. Not this way, too many behind me."

"Inigo drew them away so I could scout ahead, but it's just a dead end past the other side, I didn't see the others after we split." Cynthia trailed on, waiting for Lucina to tell her what to do.

Their gazes met and Lucina shook her head, hand on Falchion.

"We can't take that many." Cynthia reminded her unnecessarily.

Lucina was at a loss. They were divided, routed, and risen were closing in. Rain fell harder and she was momentarily reminded how cold it was, looking up.

"Then we go over them."

Cynthia followed her gaze and immediately braced against the wall, upturned palms motioning for Lucina's boot.

"You first."

Lucina's wound made arguing irrelevant. She climbed the narrow alley walls, piercing pain shooting across her chest and shoulder with every motion. She grit her teeth, letting the barbs remind her she was alive, and if she wanted to stay that way she had to climb. Find the worn stone crevices, window sills, broken walls. She looked over her shoulder, stretching across the alley with a grimace. It was just close enough to place a foot on either wall, climbing the remaining distance until she reached the roof. She hung from one edge, panting, mustering the energy to roll herself over the side when boots stopped before her.

She stared up the shaft of an arrow.

On the other end was a risen "chief" as they'd come to be classified. Tall, masked monstrosities that led other risen in battle, and required far more to deal with than their small skirmish team was equipped for.

The arrow jerked before releasing past Lucina's ear, chief on the other end reeling as a man grappled with it.

"Inigo!" Cynthia shouted from beside Lucina, straining as she hoisted her armor over the roof edge. The ledge crumbled, crack splitting under Lucina's arms and she called out in time for Cynthia to lunge for her.

Lucina closed her eyes as it felt like her arm was being torn apart, long growl rising in her throat. She was pulled to the edge as Cynthia panted, looking past her sister as the risen shrugged off Inigo like a man batting away a child. It strode for them, axe drawn, deathly silence more ominous than any battlecry.

"Cynthia, let me go!"

Five paces. Lucina was rising but much too slowly.

"No!"

"Go, now! You have to–!"

"I'm not letting go!"

Three paces.

Lucina struggled, trying to shake free but Cynthia's grip was an iron vice, teeth grit, refusing to look at the chief two paces away, axe rising.

It turned as a yell came from behind and Inigo tackled it clean off the ledge in a bear hug.

Cynthia pulled her up and they both scrambled to the edge, trying to find a way down.

"No, _I'm_ going back for him." Cynthia cut Lucina off before she opened her mouth, knowing her sister.

"G-Go!"

They looked down to see Inigo in the alley. He slid off the motionless chief and clutched at his chest. The risen had broken the fall but not by much. He lay on his back, coughing blood, left arm bent in a disturbing angle. Sounds of shambling footsteps at the end of the alley made him crane his neck to see risen arrive, shuffling towards him.

Lucina was paralyzed by indecision, knowing every second she hesitated made the decision for her.

"Inigo!"

"Go, n-now!" He coughed, rolling to his feet and limping to shoulder a back door to a store. "I know this city, I'll meet you at camp! H-hurry!"

Cynthia called his name but he disappeared as the door gave, risen close behind. Others looked up, seeing them.

"We can't leave him." Cynthia announced as Lucina rose.

But she was looking out across the blocks, seeing more risen en route, some heading for the sounds of fighting to the east. The others were still alive. They needed help.

"Lucina!"

Sounds slurred together under the ambiance of rainfall, swords catching the light, burning red eyes always at her peripherals, disappearing when she tried to focus on them. The world spun around her at a snail's pace, stopping as lightning cracked overhead. Rain continued to fall, gently pattering the mud she knelt in.

"T-they just gave me the bag and told me to run. I ran. Gods I ran. There was nothing... There were so many!"

Severa was angry, pacing before the city gate. Anger was the only thing that held her together. She heaved in frustration, and the rain masked tears of loss and self-loathing.

"What was I supposed to do! What would you have done?!"

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

Cynthia's voice was a hollow echo, coming from somewhere distant. Somewhere spent, lost.

"It wasn't! It wasn't my..." The threads of anger were beginning to unravel and she leaned on a dead tree, staring accusingly at the city as the first sob broke through.

Lucina knelt in silence, staring into space. It was so fast. They were alive and together and when they reached the outskirts... It was just them. They alone made it out. It was a mad rush of noise and reflexes replaced almost immediately by quiet.

The gates stood in matching silence, broken doors and empty street beyond reminding her of the doctrine. The rule they lived by. Or died by.

_Rules aren't nooses that tie you to the grave._

No one was coming out of those gates, she knew that. Inigo was lying. The others were taken by the chaos and cacophony.

Because she agreed to this mission. It wasn't self-blame, it was reality. People died because of her decisions, one way or the other, that was what it meant to be a leader. Being strong enough to face that reality and carry on.

_Lamenting over it now won't bring them back._

The reality that four friends weren't coming home.

_You could have saved zero._

"Lucina."

Lightning split the sky and the world darkened, sight a blur of stretched lights and foreign sounds as a warm hand shook her shoulder.

_Doesn't take a tactician to weigh those on a scale..._

"Lucina!"

Lucina opened her eyes, blinking away tears. Sleet fell hard against the inn window, winter wind rising to a howl outside. She felt the hand on her shoulder and made out Robin sitting at the edge of her bed, hair and clothes damp from the rain. Beyond him the door to her room was open.

"Sorry, I heard you and... Guess it was just a dream. You're okay?" His expression of worry eased.

"I'm fine." She answered automatically, delayed thoughts slow to realize this wasn't true at all.

Stormy nights always brought the nightmares back more vividly. She expected them tonight, but not Robin. He nodded slowly, wiping the the moisture from his face with a hand. He seemed to take her quick dismissal and vacant gaze as an invitation to leave and cleared his throat.

"Right well... I'm going to turn in then. Your father's back, too." He added in an offering tone should she want to talk to someone. He gave her a concerned once over and stood, stopping mid turn as a hand caught his wrist.

She didn't have anything to say, and nothing he said could help. She just wanted him there. He'd helped other nights they'd fallen asleep by the fireside, and she didn't want to watch that nightmare again. He sat back down, stroking her shoulder.

"You could... You should stay with me, tonight." She muttered, staring at a patch of blankets. When he didn't answer she looked up to see his expression of surprise, face darkening in color. "Please."

"L-Lucina I, we can't..." Robin flustered, half rising from the bed when her hand stopped him again.

"Please."

He heard the pain in her voice and recognized the haunted eyes. Taking a deep breath, he tried to imagine the trouble he'd find himself in tomorrow morning, then remembered his vow.

_She was worth it._

He nodded slowly and rose, gesturing to his clothes.

"I should ah... Change first. Don't want... Yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck as he left.

She failed to see what the problem was, they'd shared a blanket several times before. The only difference now was they had an actual bed.

Behind a closed door.

A faint blush met her cheeks but she ignored the implication. It wasn't strange, she told herself. They were... Close. The blush deepened when she realized Robin was the only person she'd consider this with.

He returned, closing the door behind him. He wore a loose tunic and pants, messed hair quickly towel-dried. She moved over as he approached, watching him.

"You're making me nervous." He grinned sheepishly, stopping at the bedside.

She muttered a quick apology, averting her gaze as he climbed in beside her.

It was less awkward than she feared, laying back and turning to face him. He watched her from the pillow, inches away. An unfamiliar sensation swept through her, the desire to be held in his arms and never let go. To protect him, and let him protect her, not because it was her duty but because he was hers. He was special to her, in a way no one else ever was, had been or would be. Their eyes met and she felt the urge again. A want to be sheltered by him.

She moved forward tentatively, arms to her chest, nestling against his. She closed her eyes as his chin rested over her head, arms encircling her. His heart beat against her, warmth radiating through cool skin. Her own chest swelled with the feeling of being so cherished before a dark thought reminded her such things didn't last. She'd grown careless to let someone so close, allow herself to feel this way about another. It was dangerous. It got people hurt. It got _her_ hurt. But... He had to know.

"Robin, I..."

He pulled his head back as she paused, breath caught in her throat.

"You matter. So much to me. I need you to know... That." She whispered, trying to find the words as rain raked the window behind her. "You're very dear to me, and if anything happened to you I would be devastated."

The arms around her tightened and she looked up, seeing his lips pull into a warm smile. He was about to respond when she tilted her head up, lips resting against his neck as she whispered.

"Please, don't die."

It wasn't a kiss, but Robin blushed at the intimacy. He looked down and was frozen by her gaze, the look of fear and sadness in her eyes telling him she was serious.

The arms around her squeezed slowly, bringing her in close again so he could kiss the top of her head.

"Not while I have you to live for, Lucina."

She smiled into his tunic, nestling closer as the rain slowed.


	4. S

**If I go too long without writing something unabashedly pure fluff I'll explode, so apologies to anyone who was looking for action or plot.**

**And thank you to everyone who voiced their keyboard spasms, which I'll take as a positive. All any author wants to hear is they've made someone's day!**

* * *

><p>"I see... Death."<p>

"Mm."

"So much destruction. You've been in the eye of the storm your entire life, surrounded by it."

"Mmhm."

"But... Great change! You're the chosen one, who makes the bright horizon even a possibility. I could have told you that in your crib, but you are meant to do so many great things."

"Yes."

Sumia stopped adjusting her daughter's palm in the campfire light to glance at her. Insects chanted into the cool spring night, owl hooting softly from the edge of the forest they camped at. The rest of the world was amazing to experience, but nothing came close to returning home to Ylisse. The soft grass, rolling hills, and night sky made everywhere else just seem foreign.

But Lucina had noticed little of that. Sumia always noted her daughter's appreciation for every little thing they took for granted in their lives, but lately Lucina had been distracted, acting strange. The sound of her laugh startled Sumia the first time she heard it, and it had only become more frequent since. It was good, but shortly followed by her face straightening and looking guilty that such a sound of mirth escaped her. Her focus also seemed to wane of late, Sumia finding her performing a routine task for several minutes after completion. She'd blame fatigue but her daughter even seemed more rested of late – and motherly instincts guessed the true culprit. In a final culmination of the weirdness she'd been asked for one of her petal readings.

She was happy to do so, but knew from Cynthia Lucina put little stock in them. Even now the girl stared into the fire with the air of waiting for an opera to be over.

"Lucina?"

The girl looked up, realizing they'd spent the last minute in silence. Sumia smiled, pulling a strand of Lucina's hair out of place.

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Lucina blinked and sat back, fixing the strand with her free hand.

"I've been unable to concentrate of late. I fear my state of mind is impeding my duties as father's advisor."

"Your state of mind being..."

Lucina opened her mouth and closed it. Sumia couldn't restrain a small smile.

"Preoccupied?"

Lucina nodded.

"What with?"

Lucina licked her lips, glancing around and leaning in again. A faint blush told her Lucina knew exactly what with but the girl only gave a half-shrug. Most of camp had retired save night patrols and the light coming from the command tent where Chrom and Frederick deciphered their tactician's untidy scrawl and diagrams of arrows. If there was a time Sumia would draw it out, it would be now.

"Are you... Worried about someone?"

Lucina shook her head slowly.

"But they never seem far from my thoughts. When I try to focus on something else they keep resurfacing."

Sumia smiled at her daughter's legitimate confusion. It wasn't fun to go through, and no one was around to tell her daughter about this part of life in the time she came from. But Sumia's chest swelled that she finally had an opportunity to offer parental advice.

"Do you think about them when you're trying to sleep? And your heart pounds when you see them, and you get scared but happy when they sit next to you?"

Lucina nodded, looking intently at her mother now it was clear she had some insight on her condition. Sumia plucked a few petals, inspired by a memory.

"If I had daughters... I told myself I would give them love fortunes when they were old enough." Sumia smiled to herself, and looked up to see Lucina watching her intently. _'Of course. She'd know that.'_ The girl noticed her mother's expression and made a poor attempt at hiding her interest.

"Would you like one?"

Lucina took too long to consider, finally nodding.

Sumia tilted her hand towards the firelight so she could read.

"Hm... Oh my... Yes, I see!"

She looked up to see Lucina smile fondly.

"You are an extremely lucky woman, Lucina. For all your hardships, the gods have blessed you with a companionship few in this world have ever experienced. You've already met, and your friendship has been blossoming into something far greater over the last year. You've been through so much together, and together you'll go through so much more than either could manage alone. You've lost... And that makes you reluctant to admit your feelings. But you already care very deeply for this man, he's taught you what it means to have a life. And he cares just as much for you! His passion is what drives him to work so hard, push himself to the limits, and draft in impossibly illegible font that keeps my husband from his cot until dawn."

Lucina had been staring, enraptured by her mother's reading, until the last words sunk in and turned her face crimson. She stammered uncharacteristic "ums" and "errs" as her eyes traveled the ground, finding the petals scattered. Her hand was held by both of Sumia's, mother smiling at her knowingly. She glanced to the petals too and shrugged.

"Some futures don't need a fortune to be seen."

"You..." Lucina took a deep breath, allowing her mother's calm to settle her, "...How did you know? That father was the one?"

"Oh, I knew from the moment I was a recruit and saw him in the castle. I was the worst when we trained in the yard, always looking to the balconies or windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Imagine my surprise when he recruited me for his personal guard, invited me to picnics..." She shook her head, "But it doesn't matter how I knew. Every great love is unique, and only you'll know when yours is true."

"But... _How_ will I know?" Lucina repeated with a frown. Sumia only chuckled.

"Anyone who pretends to know that is a fool... But when it's been over a year and you still find yourself awake at night, thinking about him, missing him from three tents away... It's a good sign." Sumia stood with a sigh, brushing her tunic clean, "The best way to clear your mind: tell him. Be brave, chest up, shoulders back, and pretend there's even the slightest chance he doesn't feel the same way. It'll make you endearing."

Lucina stared as Sumia helped her up, embracing her numbly.

"And with that I'm going to bed. Goodnight Lucina."

"Just... Tell him." Lucina echoed as if her mother had grown a second head.

"And remember the pretending part."

"It can't be that simple."

"Contrary to popular belief, true love is quite simple." Sumia smiled, squeezing her shoulders once and making for her tent.

Lucina wandered slowly back to her own tent, thinking about everything her mother said. She wanted to take a walk to process it all but knew she'd spend some time lying awake in her cot, so it would be best to get started on that now to ensure she'd be rested for tomorrow. She undid her boots, slipping into her sleeping tunic and sitting on her cot.

_Just tell him. _She scoffed, scratching her forehead. That's advice he himself would give. Keep it simple. So why hadn't he said anything yet? She felt a pang of guilt, knowing he still suffered from his own nightmares. She had the luxury of worrying about other things now, he was still trying to make it through the night.

Lucina had just extinguished the lantern in her tent for the night when someone called for her.

"Lucina, do you have a minute?"

She stood, moving to the flap and pulling it aside to see her father with an expression of sympathy.

"Robin, he's..." He shook his head hopelessly.

Lucina watched him for a moment. It wasn't the first time Chrom came to her at odd hours, but she was usually better at knowing when Robin needed her. She thought he'd be okay today. She nodded, stooping to pluck her boots and sit at the edge of her cot. Chrom leaned against the tent flap, allowing enough light from outside for her to see. He sighed.

"I fear I've said something to anger him. He refuses to talk to me whenever I bring it up. I just hear him thrashing about and I worry..."

"It's not you." She said shaking her head.

"I didn't mean to keep you from sleep, but I know you two rely on each other..." He prodded tentatively, "He opens up more to you than anyone else. I didn't know if you wanted to talk and... Be there for him."

She smiled, reminded how close Robin's and Chrom's friendship was, "You sound like a concerned lover."

"Oh no. I would never dream of putting myself between you two."

Her gaze snapped up from her boot to catch his knowing grin.

"We– I'm, _we're_ not–!" She stammered, staring as his smile widened. He rolled his eyes.

"Then you're the last person who hasn't seen it. You haven't noticed the way he looks at you? Like you're the most precious thing in the world to him."

"I'm s-sure you're mistaken." She muttered, rising. She loved her father dearly but this wasn't a conversation she was ready to have with him about his best friend.

"Right. Well this 'mistaken' father wishes his visually-impaired daughter a good night, and hopes she will be able to help her platonic friend get some sleep."

He grinned as she approached, giving her a one-armed hug.

"I may be twenty years too late in saying this, but you've grown up so fast."

"Perhaps my child-self will take longer."

"I hope so." He laughed, closing the tent behind her and bidding goodnight again before making for the command tent to finalize tomorrow's march with Frederick.

Lucina strode past the other tents towards the one at the end, allowing the ambiance of the night to settle her nerves. He usually came to her tent when she asked him to, never presuming his warm presence desired. Privately she wished she could fall asleep beside him every night, an eternal ward against bad dreams and the cold. He admitted sleeping better when they were together, but it was only when she made the request. That would have to change.

Crickets continued to chirp, owl reminding them it was still there somewhere in the woods. It was a peaceful night. But not for Robin, she heard as a thump came from the tent just ahead.

She didn't pass anyone on the way here, not that she would have much explaining to do if she did. She'd gotten over the sidelong grins and pointed nods whenever she and Robin were seen returning from a walk, eating meals together, drafting plans late into the night. She didn't deny that she cared more for him than any other person, she just wished she had the courage to tell him.

_Just tell him._

Because telling him would mean admitting it, and the thought that someone else now resided in her heart was a terrifying prospect in the world she came from. And admitting it now would make the pain that much worse when the time came to return home. He was comfortable, and she didn't want her departure to mean losing more than that. More than a dear friend. More than the man she loved.

The thought's magnitude hit her mid-step. She did, didn't she. And now she recognized it she couldn't ignore it. Telling him now and leaving when the time came would be cruel, but not telling him... Allowing him to think she never loved him... Would it be worse? Could she live with herself in either circumstance, was a better question.

Lucina took a deep breath, expression stern. She would take a note out of his book and do what felt right when the time came, but right now he needed her. She pushed the tent flap aside, seeing him sitting up in his cot across the room. He ran a hand over his face when he saw her.

"Sorry, I think I dropped a book or something..."

She crossed the tent wordlessly, standing before him to take his head and hold it to her stomach.

"You never ask me to stay when you need it."

"They're just dreams." He murmured, arms coming around her waist.

"That doesn't mean you must face them alone."

He nodded, inhaling deeply and looking up at her. He shrugged as he did when he knew she was right.

"Stay." Robin invited, arms squeezing. She played with his hair, pretending to give it thought. "Please."

Lucina pushed him back to the cot with a smile that assured him there was no danger of her leaving. She untangled the sheets, undid her boots and slipped in beside him. They watched each other from either end of a pillow.

"May I join you?"

She smiled, realizing how much had changed between them since then. Or maybe how little.

"Your company is always welcome, Lucina."

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

Robin thought for a moment and shook his head, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm awake now. But you're here... Did you miss me? Or were you..." He trailed off with a frown but she shook her head.

"No... Father heard you in your sleep and asked that I check on you."

He blinked, waking up a bit more.

"Wearing that?"

Lucina looked down to her sleeping tunic. It did seem a strange thing to wear on a night visit. Another sign of how close they'd become, she realized with a smile.

"I could have dressed, brought this over, undressed and changed back." She listed, implying the hassle.

"I wouldn't have minded that."

She caught his joking smile and blushed at the idea, reaching forward to press a hand to his face in mock anger and divert attention from her embarrassment. When his came up defensively she pulled it down to his side, her other hesitating halfway to his face. Instead it reached forward to touch his chest, her smile faltering.

"I wish I could help you the way you help me." She spoke quietly, moving forward to depress the pillow between them and see him fully.

He smiled, using his free hand to stroke her cheek with gentle fingers. She felt a rush from his fingertips at the thought that she alone saw him this tender. It made her chest hurt, exciting her, testing her bravery, his next words bolstering her courage.

"You do. But we don't share a bed every night."

He looked down and realized his hand was still in hers. He casually made to remove it only to have her grip tighten.

She didn't know what she was doing, the most she'd dared in the past were accidental brushes, lingering strokes, but something about being here, now, felt right. She did love him, and decided he had to know that.

"We should."

He flushed at the boldness of her words and action. He often said it was such that endeared her to him, though he was the one left blushing. Their fingers slowly entwined and he heard her breath catch.

"...I would like that." He muttered, staring at their intimate fingers. It wasn't something friends did, and though it was a fool who pretended they were simply still friends, it wasn't a leap he was expecting to make tonight. "If you would have me."

"I would have you." She breathed, whole body tense in anticipation for what came next.

His eyes met her searching gaze, anxious, inviting. He moved closer, not wanting to blink – not wanting to miss any sign he was misinterpreting something. He could feel the grip on his hand tighten and halted. Was that a hesitation? Was he pushing himself on her? Lucina wasn't so passive, she'd say something. Or maybe something else gave her pause...

He felt her free hand on his tunic and glanced down. It took a handful of cloth and tugged slightly. He looked up in time to see Lucina close the remaining distance between them as their lips met.

It wasn't the surge of electricity she was expecting as others described – no exhilarating jolt of energy. Rather, a sense of ease washed over her like a quieting wave spreading through her body. She felt her shoulders relax, surrender to the feeling of warmth and contentment. Like all the worries of self-doubt were being cast off, reassuring her this was where she was meant to be – she'd made the right choice, found where she belonged.

His other arm came around her back, pulling her into him as their long overdue kiss deepened. Both were inexperienced but the motions came naturally, heads tilting to explore their partners more fully.

She broke the kiss to rest her forehead on his, catching her breath and letting go of his shirt.

"You think too much." She whispered, explaining herself through a deep blush.

He grinned in relief that he hadn't been horribly mistaken – she did favor him. His own heart soared at the thought. He knew their time together had fostered an affection for her that far outstripped friendship. Her importance to him was beyond words, and having the feelings returned... It turned his mind into a pristine golden-red sky with a single dark horizon.

"Stay."

She felt the arm around her tighten and opened her eyes to see his gaze on her, full of the look she'd dreaded to see, and knew he wasn't talking about tonight.

"Please."

"Robin... I can't..." She couldn't have regretted the kiss if she tried, but seeing the look in his eyes now was hurting her.

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Robin..."

The mere prospect of having a future with him, in this world or the next, brought a happiness to mind she didn't know existed. But she wasn't from his time, nor he hers. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I can't alter the past like this. You and I weren't supposed to... Be together."

"And look how the world turned out because of it."

She held fast against his humor, trying to keep her face stoic. She sat up, unable to make a rebuttal.

"What did you think would happen, Lucina?"

"I don't know–..."

"You could come into my life, make me fall helplessly in love with you and then you just... Walk out?"

Her heart throbbed and she stared at the corner of the tent. She looked back at him.

He licked his lips uncertainly before nodding. Too late to pretend he didn't say it now. He sat up and took a deep breath.

"I love you, Lucina. More than anything or anyone in this world, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He confessed as moisture built around her eyes. Words she didn't know she needed to hear yet still feared returning.

"Why are you so afraid of believing that?"

"Because..." Realization dawned on her and the first tear slid down one cheek, "I've never lived in a world where things ended happily... And some part of me fears one day Grima will take you from me, too."

She let herself be pulled into him, resting in the crook of his neck as her shoulders heaved. She didn't cry often. Ever, really. But the emotional turmoil of the last five minutes was getting the better of her and she allowed it. Here, in Robin's shoulder, everything seemed okay. They were silent for a minute before he spoke.

"You've spent your whole life surviving. Growing up fast, holding together what was left of humanity, protecting yourself and the people around you... I think it's time the world gave you something in return. What do _you_ want, Lucina?" His voice became strained, "I can't promise I won't try to change your mind, but I will respect your choice. Whatever you choose, I'll do my best to help make it happen. What do you want for your life?"

They were quiet for another minute as she considered the difference.

What she wanted. She'd only ever wanted what her duty required. The prospect of wanting something simply because she desired it felt... Selfish. Like happiness was something reserved for people through glass windows. She had no stake in it – her role was to ensure they never had to know what was on the other side of that glass. She never had the choice before now.

But with Robin she did. She too could have a life full of laughter, warmth, love, children... The very idea made her heart ache with happiness. Like when Robin held her in his arms as he did now. She could spend the rest of her life with him. Was it so simple as deciding?

_Contrary to popular belief, true love is quite simple._

"I want... To be with you."

She didn't think the words. She didn't know where they came from, but as they formed on her lips she knew they were true. Another weight she didn't know she carried lifted from her shoulders as a tear fell and a choked laugh bubbled from her throat.

"I want to stay with you, Robin... Because I love you."

Her arms wounded around him as he exhaled a held breath.

"I've never heard sweeter words." He chuckled in relief, kissing her hair and guiding them back to the cot.

She dried her cheek and sniffed, looking up at him with a growing smile. She wanted this, and now it was hers. Going back to her time wasn't her duty or responsibility, it was her running. Shielding herself from the potential pain of loss, like she'd done her whole life. But that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She was ready to begin living, with Robin.

"The new world we're making every time we're victorious over Grima's forces, that's the world where things will end happily." He promised her, holding her tightly to him.

"A world of good dreams." She murmured, leaning forward to press her lips to his again.

"The only kind I have with you." He whispered when they broke.

She turned over, putting her back to him and pulling his arm over her. He drew closer, flush with her back as he readjusted the covers. He caught the scent of her hair and smiled, squeezing her gently. She meshed their fingers in response as the crickets outside sang into the night.

The nightmares never came for either of them again. They slept with dreams too full about the other, their lives, the world they were building. They didn't know what the future held, but they knew they could face it together. The fabric of time itself had been crossed so they could find one another – and few trials could hold a candle to that flame.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Holidays!<strong>


End file.
